


A pair of shoes

by philaetos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (it’s a captive prince fanfic what did you expect), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mentions of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: The first time Nicaise sucked a man’s cock, it was for a pair of shoes.





	A pair of shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my poor English, it’s not my first language

The first time Nicaise sucked a man’s cock, it was for a pair of shoes.

He was twelve at the time, almost thirteen, and he had first intended to steal those shoes as he stole everything he needed, from the clothes he wore to the food he ate. However, this time, for the first in his life, he got caught. Luckily, he had a nice face and the shopkeeper was curious to see what wonders Nicaise’s pretty mouth could do.

That’s when Nicaise learnt that his best weapon, his only weapon, to be fair, was his body. He may have not been granted a great life in a wealthy family, but he’d been gifted a beautiful face, and it was apparently enough to survive in the streets, if you knew where to look for to find clients. 

Nicaise quickly realized two things when he decided whoring himself was a better and more efficient solution than stealing ; it was really not complicated to find people who wanted to fuck him, and most of these people were old men.   
Mr de Vere was one of these old men. But Mr de Vere had something Nicaise’s past clients didn’t have : a fucking big house and a shit ton of money that he was willing to spend for Nicaise. 

Nicaise didn’t really remember how it happened, it was such a long time ago, he just remembered the first time he came in Mr de Vere’s house. It was bigger and most beautiful than every place he’d ever been. Everything in here seemed to be excessively expensive. And everything in here was excessively expensive ; Nicaise himself was. 

When he first arrived, he thought Mr de Vere would keep him for a few weeks, maybe a few months if Nicaise was really good at what he was doing, and he couldn’t have been more wrong.  
It had been years.

Four long, very long years. 

And today he was leaving. 

Looking at the pair of shoes in his hands, the pair of shoes he got in exchange for his first blow job, he wondered if he should take them with him. There were far too small for him now, and it’s not like he needed to keep an old pair of shoes, Laurent would get him anything he needed, but he kind of wanted to keep them anyway.

It was a souvenir. 

Most people would say he shouldn’t be keeping a souvenir of his life as a whore. But “most people” were wrong. 

In a few years, Nicaise would look at these shoes, remember how he got them and what it led him to do, and he could be proud of himself that he managed to escape this fate, and to make something else of his life, something better. Something that wouldn’t make him cry himself to sleep at night because he was just so disgusted of what he had become.

Laurent said he would help him with that. Laurent said he would support him and accompany him in his new life, because he knew how it was to feel worthless and he knew how to build yourself up after that.

Not that Nicaise would ever compare himself to Laurent. 

Laurent was the first person he met when he arrived to Mr de Vere’s house, even before he met the domestics. At the time, Laurent was a teenager, and he had immediately took Nicaise under his wing. At first, Nicaise hadn’t understood why Laurent seemed to care so much about making sure Nicaise was okay, but then he realized. 

The way Laurent tensed whenever his uncle touched him couldn’t be mistaken for anything else than fear. That, and the fact that Nicaise knew for a fact that Mr de Vere was into young boys led to a rather obvious and terrifying conclusion. 

Laurent had been a victim where Nicaise had made a choice, their experiences couldn’t be compared, even if they both went through similar things.

Like the nightmares.

Sometimes, when he heard Laurent panting and crying through the wall of his room in the middle of the night, Nicaise wondered what was worse. To have no family like himself, or to have family capable of betraying you and hurting you the way Mr de Vere had hurt Laurent.

He never quite found an answer to that question. 

He never found the answer to many questions he had, the first of them being why Mr de Vere was still taking care of him. Nicaise was clearly too old for him. Mr de Vere hadn’t asked Nicaise to join him in bed for over a year and a half, he only ever whored Nicaise to people he needed help from. If he only wished to use Nicaise to get advantages, and not for his personal pleasure, he could just have made Nicaise live with his other employees and could have stopped paying for all the things he wanted, Nicaise wouldn’t have complained, it was still better than to live on the streets. But no, Nicaise still had his big room next to Laurent’s old one, his computer where he received his lessons and did his homework, his phone -the newest iPhone- and his tons of clothes. 

Maybe Mr de Vere had grown attached to him, after all.

Nicaise shook his head. He was not a fool. Mr de Vere could never love someone else than himself, and certainly not his bought whore. The man probably just thought that if he kept spoiling Nicaise, he would stay as obedient as he’d always been, and not rebel, which was not completely wrong.

Leaving today was the first act of rebellion Nicaise ever did, and it would be the last as in a few minute, he would no longer be under Mr de Vere’s control.

In a few minutes, he would walk out of the house, for the first time in years, to start a new life. 

He finally decided to put the shoes on the small box he was using to carry the few things that actually belonged to him and were not gifts from Mr de Vere. Then, he added a shirt Laurent had offered him last year, for his 16th birthday. It was the exact same color as Nicaise’s eyes, and made in a soft material that showed how expensive the piece of clothing was. Nicaise cherished it. It was probably the only genuine gift he’d received in his entire life. 

After that, he put the box under his arm, and looked around the room for the last time.   
He would not miss this room. Too many bad, humiliating memories. 

As his eyes fell on the bed, he wondered for a second how many times he had spread his legs, sprawled on his stomach on this very bed and chased this thought away.

It was over now. 

He would never have to do that. Never again.   
Laurent had promised. 

He received a text, the text he had been expected for what felt like forever. 

“We just arrived. Hurry up, Damen doesn’t like being around here, and neither do I.”

A big smile lightened his face as he put his phone back on his pocket after sending a “comin’” that would probably annoy Laurent, this fucking grammar nazi.

He closed the door of his room for the last time -the last time !- and ran down the stairs, almost tripping, excited as he was to be gone. 

Stepping out of the house felt like breathing again after having held his breath. It was liberating. 

The smile that hadn’t left his face since he received Laurent’s message got even bigger as he saw Laurent’s boyfriend’s red car, and Laurent, who was leaning against it. They were actually here for him. It was not a joke, nor was it a dream. 

He was leaving this hell of a place.

“Hello Nicaise,” Laurent said in his usual neutral voice, not showing any sign of excitement even though Nicaise knew he was happy to be taking him away from Mr de Vere. “Would you mind going in the car ? I would rather not linger longer than I need.”

“Sure.”

Nicaise tried to control his feet to walk and not run to the car. He opened the door, and got inside, almost immediately meeting Damen’s warm brown eyes. The young man was sitting on the driver’s seat, and he had turned over to smile at Nicaise. “Hey kid. I’m glad that you’re here.”  
Nicaise smiled back, which probably would have surprised Damen if the circumstances were different. “I’m glad too.”

Laurent got in the car at this moment, fastened his seatbelt in silence, and ordered Damen to start driving as soon as it was done.

He stayed tense until they left the neighborhood. Nicaise didn’t mind, he knew how hard it was for Laurent to come back near this house where he spent the worst years of his life. 

Nicaise noticed Damen’s hand on Laurent’s thigh, a gesture made to comfort Laurent, and he thought that if it was someone else than Damen, the poor man would have lost his hand. 

Nicaise was envious of the relationship Damen and Laurent had. He had seen Laurent slowly falling in love for this ray of sunshine Damianos was, he had seen them together, literally radiating happiness, and he had wondered if he’d ever experience that, before coming back to reality.

Of course he would never experience that. No one could love a guy who used to whore himself.   
His thoughts were interrupted by the car when it stopped.

Looking through the window, he could see a house, not as massive as Mr de Vere’s was, but big nonetheless, that he had already seen countless times in the pictures Laurent had sent him.

It was Laurent’s and Damen’s house, a house which once belonged to Laurent’s parents.  
A house in which he would now live. His heart started beating faster at this thought. His new life was getting more and more concrete. 

He got out of the car a few seconds after Laurent and Damen, and followed them, almost anxiously, as though they were suddenly going to change their mind about taking him in if he didn’t leave the car immediately after them. 

“Welcome home,” Laurent whispered when he opened the front door of the house. 

Nicaise wished he had gotten some control over himself, but he just couldn’t help the urge to drop the box to hug Laurent, nor the tears that started burning his eyes.

Home.

He had a home. 

A little bit awkwardly, Laurent closed his arms around Nicaise, kissing his brown curls.

“Thank you so much Laurent,” Nicaise said in a hoarse voice, too overwhelmed.

His heart could probably explode from all the emotions he was feeling at the same time, but two of them stood out.

He felt safe, and he felt love, which were two things he never thought he’d feel.

“Hey kid, let go of him would you ? I think you’re going to break his ribs,” Damen chuckled, softly putting a hand on Nicaise’s back. “Come with me, I’ll show you your room while your brother pretends he isn’t about to cry of happiness.”

‘Your brother’. It was something Damen called Laurent, when he was talking to Nicaise, because he knew that they both loved each other like brothers, even though Laurent would never call someone else than his actual brother, Auguste, his brother and Nicaise would never dare to call himself Laurent’s brother.

Neither of them seemed to mind when it was Damen who said it, though. 

Nicaise did as he was told, even though he wished he’d have stayed in Laurent’s arms a little longer ; it was rare that Laurent hugged him, and Nicaise definitely loved how it felt. 

He climbed up the stairs with Damen, already memorizing which rooms were where, and excited to discover his room. It was one of the only rooms, with Damen’s and Laurent’s bedroom, that he hadn’t seen a picture of. 

When Damen opened the door, Nicaise discovered a small room, in shades of grey, with an exception for the bed which was as blue as the night sky, Nicaise’s favorite color. It was simple, but everything was organized very differently from how it was in his old room and Nicaise silently thanked Laurent for that.

It would help with his nightmares not to wake up in a room that looked like the one where the things he had nightmares about happened. 

Deciding that he should let Nicaise discover his new place, Damen left, not without ruffling the boy’s hair. 

So, Nicaise came into the room, and put his box on the bed, to have his hands free to open the wardrobe. As he had expected, it was full of clothes Laurent had bought for him, mostly pairs of jeans and simple tee-shirts. 

Nicaise repressed the urge to immediately change clothes and burn the ones he was wearing, that had been bought by Mr de Vere.   
He should put the few stuff he had taken with him in place before doing anything else, and Laurent would probably not be pleased if he started a fire five seconds after arriving. 

So, he walked to the bed and opened the box, looking at the objects it contained. 

The first thing he set up was a pair of shoes, many sizes too small for him.


End file.
